Pan Tadeusz/Księga piąta: Kłótnia
''Treść: Plany myśliwskie Telimeny - Ogrodniczka wybiera się na wielki świat i słucha nauk opiekunki - Strzelcy wracają - Wielkie zadziwienie Tadeusza - Spotkanie się powtórne w Świątyni dumania i zgoda, ułatwiona za pośrednictwem mrówek - U stołu wytacza się rzecz o łowach - Powieść Wojskiego o Rejtanie i księciu Denassów, przerwana - Zagajenie układów między stronami, także przerwane - Zjawisko z kluczem - Kłótnia - Hrabia z Gerwazym odbywają radę wojenną.'' Wojski, chlubnie skończywszy łowy, wraca z boru, A Telimena w głębi samotnego dworu Zaczyna polowanie. Wprawdzie nieruchoma Siedzi z założonemi na piersiach rękoma, Lecz myślą goni źwierzów dwóch; szuka sposobu, Jak by razem obsaczyć i ułowić obu: Hrabię i Tadeusza. Hrabia, panicz młody, Wielkiego domu dziedzic, powabnej urody; Już trochę zakochany! Cóż? może się zmienić! Potem, czy szczerze kocha? czy się zechce żenić? Z kobietą kilku laty starszą! niebogatą! Czy mu krewni pozwolą? co świat powie na to? Telimena, tak myśląc, z sofy się podniosła I stanęła na palcach; rzekłbyś, iż podrosła; Odkryła nieco piersi, wygięła się bokiem I sama siebie pilnym obejrzała okiem, I znowu zapytała o radę zwierciadła; Po chwili wzrok spuściła, westchnęła i siadła. Hrabia pan! zmienni w gustach są ludzie majętni! Hrabia blondyn! blondyni nie są zbyt namiętni! A Tadeusz? prostaczek! poczciwy chłopczyna! Prawie dziecko! raz pierwszy kochać się zaczyna! Pilnowany, niełacno zerwie pierwsze związki, Przy tem dla Telimeny ma już obowiązki, Mężczyźni, póki młodzi, chociaż w myślach zmienni, W uczuciach są od dziadów stalsi, bo sumienni. Długo serce młodzieńca proste i dziewicze Chowa wdzięczność za pierwsze miłości słodycze! Ono rozkosz i wita, i żegna z weselem, Jak skromną ucztę, którą dzielim z przyjacielem. Tylko stary pjanica, gdy już spali trzewa, Brzydzi się trunkiem, którym nazbyt się zalewa. Wszystko to Telimena dokładnie wiedziała, Bo i rozum, i wielkie doświadczenie miała. Lecz co powiedzą ludzie? Można im zejść z oczu, W inne strony wyjechać, mieszkać na uboczu Lub, co lepsza, wynieść się całkiem z okolicy, Na przykład zrobić małą podróż do stolicy, Młodego chłopca na świat wielki wyprowadzić, Kroki jego kierować, pomagać mu, radzić, Serce mu kształcić, mieć w nim przyjaciela, brata! Nareszcie - użyć świata, póki służą lata! Tak myśląc, po alkowie śmiało i wesoło Przeszła się kilka razy - znów spuściła czoło. Warto by też pomyślić o Hrabiego losie - Czyby się nie udało podsunąć mu Zosię? Niebogata, lecz za to urodzeniem równa, Z domu senatorskiego, jest dygnitarzówna. Jeżeliby do skutku przyszło ożenienie, Telimena w ich domu miałaby schronienie Na przyszłość; krewna Zosi i Hrabiego swatka, Dla młodego małżeństwa byłaby jak matka. Po tej z sobą odbytej, stanowczej naradzie Woła przez okno Zosię bawiącą się w sadzie. thumb|300px|right|Zosia w porannym stroju i z głową odkrytą Stała, trzymając w ręku podniesione sito; Do nóg jej biegło ptastwo; stąd kury szurpate Zosia w porannym stroju i z głową odkrytą Stała, trzymając w ręku podniesione sito; Do nóg jej biegło ptastwo; stąd kury szurpate Toczą się kłębkiem, stamtąd kogutki czubate, Wstrząsając koralowe na głowach szyszaki I wiosłując skrzydłami przez bruzdy i krzaki, Szeroko wyciągają ostrożaste pięty; Za nimi z wolna indyk sunie się odęty, Sarkając na trzpiotalstwo swej krzykliwej żony; Owdzie pawie jak tratwy długimi ogony Sterują się po łące, a gdzieniegdzie z góry Upada jak kiść śniegu gołąb srebrnopióry. W pośrodku zielonego okręgu murawy Ściska się okrąg ptastwa krzykliwy, ruchawy, Opasany gołębi sznurem na kształt wstęgi Białej, środkiem pstrokaty w gwiazdy, w cętki, w pręgi Tu dzioby bursztynowe, tam czubki z korali Wznoszą się z gęstwi pierza jak ryby spod fali. Wysuwają się szyje i w ruchach łagodnych Chwieją się ciągle na kształt tulipanów wodnych; Tysiące oczu jak gwiazd błyskają ku Zosi. Ona w środku wysoko nad ptastwem się wznosi, Sama biała i w długą bieliznę ubrana, Kręci się jak bijąca śród kwiatów fontanna; Czerpie z sita i sypie na skrzydła i głowy Ręką jak perły białą gęsty grad perłowy Krup jęczmiennych: to ziarno, godne pańskich stołów, Robi się dla zaprawy litewskich rosołów; Zosia je wykradając z szafek ochmistrzyni Dla swego drobiu, szkodę w gospodarstwie czyni. Usłyszała wołanie: "Zosiu!" To głos cioci! Sypnęła razem ptastwu ostatek łakoci, A sama, kręcąc sito jako tanecznica Bębenek i w takt bijąc, swawolna dziewica Jęła skakać przez pawie, gołębie i kury: Zmieszane ptastwo tłumnie furknęło do góry. Zosia, stopami ledwie dotykając ziemi, Zdawała się najwyżej bujać między niemi; Przodem gołębie białe, które w biegu płoszy, Leciały jak przed wozem bogini rozkoszy. Zosia przez okno z krzykiem do alkowy wpadła I na kolanach ciotki zadyszana siadła; Telimena, całując i głaszcząc pod brodę, Z radością zważa dziecka żywość i urodę (Bo prawdziwie kochała swą wychowanicę). Ale znowu poważnie nastroiła lice, Wstała i przechodząc się wszerz i wzdłuż alkowy, Dzierżąc palec przy ustach, temi rzekła słowy: "Kochana Zosiu, już też całkiem zapominasz I na stan, i na wiek twój; wszak to dziś zaczynasz Rok czternasty, czas rzucić indyki i kurki; Fi! to godna zabawka dygnitarskiej córki! I z umurzaną dziatwą chłopską już do woli Napieściłaś się! Zosiu! patrząc, serce boli; Opaliłaś okropnie płeć, czysta Cyganka, A chodzisz i ruszasz się jak parafijanka. Już ja temu wszystkiemu na przyszłość zaradzę; Od dziś zacznę, dziś ciebie na świat wyprowadzę, Do salonu, do gości - gości mamy siła, Patrzajżeż, ażebyś mnie wstydu nie zrobiła". Zosia skoczyła z miejsca i klasnęła w dłonie, I ciotce zawisnąwszy oburącz na łonie, Płakała i śmiała się na przemian z radości. "Ach, Ciociu! już tak dawno nie widziałam gości! Od czasu, jak tu żyję z kury i indyki, Jeden gość, co widziałam, to był gołąb dziki; Już mi troszeczkę nudno tak siedzieć w alkowie; Pan Sędzia nawet mówi, że to źle na zdrowie". "Sędzia - przerwała ciotka - ciągle mi dokuczał, Żeby cię na świat wywieść, ciągle pod nos mruczał, Że już jesteś dorosłą; sam nie wie, co plecie, Dziaduś, nigdy na wielkim niebywały świecie. Ja wiem lepiej, jak długo trzeba się sposobić Panience, by wyszedłszy na świat, efekt zrobić. Wiedz, Zosiu, że kto rośnie na widoku ludzi, Choć piękny, choć rozumny, efektów nie wzbudzi, Gdy go wszyscy przywykną widzieć od maleńka. Lecz niechaj ukształcona, dorosła panienka Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd przed światem zabłyśnie, Wtenczas każdy się do niej przez ciekawość ciśnie, Wszystkie jej ruchy, rzuty oczu jej uważa, Słowa jej podsłuchiwa i drugim powtarza; A kiedy wejdzie w modę raz młoda osoba, Każdy ją chwalić musi, choć i nie podoba. Znaleźć się, spodziewam się, że umiesz; w stolicy Urosłaś. Choć dwa lata mieszkasz w okolicy, Nie zapomniałaś jeszcze całkiem Petersburka. No, Zosio, toaletę rób, dostań tam z biórka, Nagotowane znajdziesz wszystko do ubrania. Spiesz się, bo lada chwila wrócą z polowania". Wezwano pokojowę i służącą dziewkę; W naczynie srebrne wody wylano konewkę; Zosia, jak wróbel w piasku, trzepioce się, myje Z pomocą sługi ręce, oblicze i szyję. Telimena otwiera petersburskie składy, Dobywa flaszki perfum, słoiki pomady, Pokrapia Zosię wkoło wyborną perfumą (Woń napełniła izbę), włos namaszcza gumą. thumb|300px|right|Zosia kładnie pończoszki białe, ażurowe, I trzewiki warszawskie białe, atłasowe; Zosia kładnie pończoszki białe, ażurowe, I trzewiki warszawskie białe, atłasowe; Tymczasem pokojowa sznurowała stanik, Potem rzuciła na gors pannie pudermanik; Zaczęto przypieczone zbierać papiloty, Pukle, że nazbyt krótkie, uwito w dwa sploty, Zostawując na czole i skroniach włos gładki; Pokojowa zaś świeżo zebrane bławatki Uwiązawszy w plecionkę daje Telimenie; Ta ją do głowy Zosi przyszpila uczenie, Z prawej strony na lewo: kwiat od bladych włosów Odbijał bardzo pięknie, jak od zboża kłosów! Zdjęto puderman, całe ubranie gotowe. Zosia białą sukienkę wrzuciła przez głowę, Chusteczkę batystową białą w ręku zwija I tak cała wygląda biała jak lilija. Poprawiwszy raz jeszcze i włosów, i stroju, Kazano jej wzdłuż i wszerz przejść się po pokoju; Telimena uważa znawczyni oczyma, Musztruje siostrzenicę, gniewa się i zżyma; Aż na dygnienie Zosi krzyknęła z rozpaczy: "Ja nieszczęśliwa! Zosiu, widzisz, co to znaczy Żyć z gęśmi, z pastuchami! Tak nogi rozszerzasz, Jak chłopiec, okiem w prawo i w lewo uderzasz, Czysta rozwódka! - Dygnij, patrz, jaka niezwinna!" "Ach, Ciociu! - rzekła smutnie Zosia - cóż ja winna? Ciotka mnie zamykała; nie było z kim tańczyć, Lubiłam z nudy ptastwo paść i dzieci niańczyć; Ale poczekaj, Ciociu, niech no się pobawię Trochę z ludźmi, obaczysz, jak się ja poprawię". "Już - rzekła ciotka - z dwojga złego lepiej z ptastwem Niż z tem, co u nas dotąd gościło, plugastwem; Przypomnij tylko sobie, kto tu u nas bywał: Pleban, co pacierz mruczał lub w warcaby grywał, I palestra z fajkami! To mi kawalery! Nabrałabyś się od nich pięknej manijery. Teraz to pokazać się jest przynajmniej komu, Mamy przecież uczciwe towarzystwo w domu. Uważaj dobrze, Zosiu, jest tu Hrabia młody, Pan, dobrze wychowany, krewny Wojewody, Pamiętaj być mu grzeczną..." Słychać rżenie koni! I gwar myśliwców; już są pod bramą: to oni! Wziąwszy Zosię pod rękę, pobiegła do sali. Myśliwi na pokoje jeszcze nie wchadzali, Musieli po komnatach odmieniać swą odzież, Nie chcąc wniść do dam w kurtkach. Pierwsza wpadła młodzież, Pan Tadeusz i Hrabia, co żywo przebrani. Telimena sprawuje obowiązki pani, Wita wchodzących, sadza, rozmową zabawia I siostrzenicę wszystkim z kolei przedstawia: Naprzód Tadeuszowi, jako krewną bliską; Zosia grzecznie dygnęła, on skłonił się nisko, Chciał coś do niej przemówić, już usta otworzył, Ale spójrzawszy w oczy Zosi, tak się strwożył, Że stojąc niemy przed nią, to płonął, to bladnął; Co było w jego sercu, on sam nie odgadnął. Uczuł się nieszczęśliwym bardzo - poznał Zosię! Po wzroście i po włosach światłych, i po głosie; Tę kibić i tę główkę widział na parkanie, Ten wdzięczny głos zbudził go dziś na polowanie. Aż Wojski Tadeusza wyrwał z zamięszania; Widząc, że blednie i że na nogach się słania, Radził mu odejść do swej izby dla spoczynku; Tadeusz stanął w kącie, wsparł się na kominku, Nic nie mówiąc - szerokie, obłędne źrenice Obracał to na ciotkę, to na siostrzenicę. Dostrzegła Telimena, iż pierwsze spojrzenie Zosi tak wielkie na nim zrobiło wrażenie; Nie odgadła wszystkiego, przecież pomieszana Bawi gości, a z oczu nie spuszcza młodziana. Wreszcie czas upatrzywszy ku niemu podbiega: Czy zdrów? dlaczego smutny? pyta się, nalega, Napomyka o Zosi, zaczyna z nim żarty; Tadeusz nieruchomy, na łokciu oparty, Nic nie gadając, marszczył brwi i usta krzywił: Tym bardziej Telimenę pomieszał i ździwił Zmieniła więc natychmiast twarz i ton rozmowy, Powstała zagniewana i ostremi słowy Poczęła nań przymówki sypać i wyrzuty; Porwał się i Tadeusz jak żądłem ukłuty; Spojrzał krzywo, nie mówiąc ani słowa splunął, Krzesło nogą odepchnął i z pokoju runął, Trzasnąwszy drzwi za sobą. Szczęściem, że tej sceny Nikt z gości nie uważał oprócz Telimeny. Wyleciawszy przez bramę, biegł prosto na pole; Jak szczupak, gdy mu oścień skróś piersi przekole, Pluska się i nurtuje, myśląc, że uciecze, Ale wszędzie żelazo i sznur z sobą wlecze: Tak i Tadeusz ciągnął za sobą zgryzoty, Suwając się przez rowy i skacząc przez płoty, Bez celu i bez drogi; aż niemało czasu Nabłąkawszy się, w końcu wszedł w głębinę lasu I trafił, czy umyślnie, czyli też przypadkiem, Na wzgórek, co był wczora szczęścia jego świadkiem, Gdzie dostał ów bilecik, zadatek kochania, Miejsce, jak wiemy, zwane Świątynią dumania. Gdy okiem wkoło rzuca, postrzega: to ona! Telimena, samotna, w myślach pogrążona, Od wczorajszej postacią i strojem odmienna, W bieliźnie, na kamieniu, sama jak kamienna; Twarz schyloną w otwarte utuliła dłonie, Choć nie słyszysz szlochania, znać, że we łzach tonie. Daremnie broniło się serce Tadeusza: Ulitował się, uczuł, że go żal porusza, Długo poglądał niemy, ukryty za drzewem, Na koniec westchnął i rzekł sam do siebie z gniewem: "Głupi! cóż ona winna, że się ja pomylił!" Więc z wolna głowę ku niej zza drzewa wychylił, Gdy nagle Telimena zrywa się z siedzenia, Rzuca się w prawo, w lewo, skacze skróś strumienia, Rozkrzyżowana, z włosem rozpuszczonym, blada, Pędzi w las, podskakuje, przyklęka, upada I nie mogąc już powstać, kręci się po darni. Widać z jej ruchów, w jakiej strasznej jest męczarni; Chwyta się za pierś, szyję, za stopy, kolana. Skoczył Tadeusz, myśląc, że jest pomieszana Lub ma wielką chorobę. Lecz z innej przyczyny Pochodziły te ruchy. U bliskiej brzeziny Było wielkie mrowisko. Owad gospodarny Snuł się wkoło po trawie, ruchawy i czarny; Nie wiedzieć, czy z potrzeby, czy z upodobania Lubił szczególnie zwiedzać Świątynię dumania; Od stołecznego wzgórka aż po źródła brzegi Wydeptał drogę, którą wiodł swoje szeregi. Nieszczęściem, Telimena siedziała śród drożki; Mrówki znęcone blaskiem bieluchnej pończoszki, Wbiegły, gęsto zaczęły łaskotać i kąsać, Telimena musiała uciekać, otrząsać, Na koniec na murawie siąść i owad łowić. Nie mógł jej swej pomocy Tadeusz odmowić; Oczyszczając sukienkę, aż do nóg się zniżył, Usta trafem ku skroniom Telimeny zbliżył - W tak przyjaźnej postawie, choć nic nie mówili O rannych kłótniach swoich, przecież się zgodzili; I nie wiedzieć, jak długo trwałaby rozmowa, Gdyby ich nie przebudził dzwonek z Soplicowa - Hasło wieczerzy. Pora powracać do domu, Zwłaszcza że słychać było opodal trzask łomu. Może szukają? razem wracać nie wypada; Więc Telimena w prawo pod ogród się skrada, A Tadeusz na lewo biegł do wielkiej drogi; Oboje w tym odwrocie mieli nieco trwogi: Telimenie zdało się, że raz spoza krzaka Błysła zakapturzona, chuda twarz Robaka, Tadeusz widział dobrze, jak mu raz i drugi Pokazał się na lewo cień biały i długi. Co to było, nie wiedział, ale miał przeczucie, Że to był Hrabia w długim, angielskim surducie. Wieczerzano w zamczysku. Uparty Protazy, Nie dbając na wyraźne Sędziego zakazy, W niebytność państwa znowu do zamku szturmował I kredens doń (jak mówi) zaintromitował. Goście weszli w porządku i stanęli kołem; Podkomorzy najwyższe brał miejsce za stołem; Z wieku mu i z urzędu ten zaszczyt należy. Idąc kłaniał się damom, starcom i młodzieży. Kwestarz nie był u stołu; miejsce Bernardyna Po prawej stronie męża ma Podkomorzyna. Sędzia, kiedy już gości jak trzeba ustawił, Żegnając po łacinie, stół pobłogosławił; Mężczyznom dano wódkę; za czym wszyscy siedli I chłodnik zabielany milcząc żwawo jedli. Po chłodniku szły raki, kurczęta, szparagi, W towarzystwie kielichów węgrzyna, malagi; Jedzą, piją, a milczą wszyscy. Nigdy pono, Od czasu jako mury zamku podźwigniono, Który uraczał hojnie tylu szlachty bratów, Tyle wesołych słyszał i odbił wiwatów, Nie pamiętano takiej posępnej wieczerzy; Tylko pukanie korków i brzęki talerzy Odbijała zamkowa sień wielka i pusta: Rzekłbyś, iż zły duch gościom zasznurował usta. Mnogie były powody milczenia: Myśliwi Powrócili z ostępu dosyć gadatliwi; Lecz gdy zapał ochłonął, myśląc nad obławą, Postrzegają, że wyszli z niej nie z wielką sławą: Trzebaż było, ażeby jeden kaptur popi, Wyrwawszy się Bóg wie skąd, jak Filip z konopi 37, Przepisał wszystkich strzelców powiatu? O wstydzie! Cóż o tem będą gadać w Oszmianie i Lidzie, Które od wieków walczą z tutejszym powiatem O pierwszeństwo w strzelectwie; myślili więc nad tem. Zaś Asesor i Rejent, prócz wspólnych niechęci, Świeżą hańbę swych chartów mieli na pamięci. W oczach im stoi niecny kot, skoki wyciąga I omykiem spod gaju kiwając, urąga, I tym omykiem ćwiczy po sercach jak biczem. Siedzieli z pochylonem ku misie obliczem. Asesor nowe jeszcze miał powody żalów, Patrząc na Telimenę i na swych rywalów. Do Tadeusza siedzi Telimena bokiem, Pomieszana, zaledwie śmie nań rzucić okiem. Chciała zasępionego Hrabiego zabawić, Wyzwać w dłuższą rozmowę, w lepszy humor wprawić, Bo Hrabia dziwnie kwaśny powrócił z przechadzki, A raczej, jako myślił Tadeusz, z zasadzki; Słuchając Telimeny, czoło podniosł hardo, Brwi zmarszczył, spójrzał na nią ledwie nie z pogardą; Potem przysiadł się, jak mógł najbliżej, do Zosi, Nalewa jej do szklanki, talerze przynosi, Prawi tysiąc grzeczności, kłania się, uśmiécha, Czasem oczy wywraca i głęboko wzdycha. Widać przecież, pomimo tak zręczne łudzenie, Że umizgał się tylko na złość Telimenie; Bo głowę odwracając niby nieumyślnie, Coraz ku Telimenie groźnem okiem błyśnie. Telimena nie mogła pojąć, co to znaczy: Ruszywszy ramionami, myśliła: dziwaczy. Wreszcie, nowym zalotom Hrabiego dość rada, Zwróciła się do swego drugiego sąsiada. Tadeusz, też posępny, nic nie jadł, nic nie pił, Zdawał się słuchać rozmów, oczy w talerz wlepił; Telimena mu leje wino, on się gniewa Na natrętność; pytany o zdrowie - poziewa. Ma za złe (tak się zmienił jednego wieczora), Że Telimena zbytnie do zalotów skora; Gorszy się, że jej suknia tak wcięta głęboko, Nieskromnie - a dopiero, kiedy podniosł oko! Aż przeląkł się; bystrzejsze teraz miał źrenice: Ledwie spójrzał w rumiane Telimeny lice, Odkrył od razu wielką, straszną tajemnicę! Przebóg! naróżowana! Czy róż w złym gatunku, Czy jakoś na obliczu przetarł się z trefunku: Gdzieniegdzie zrzedniał, na wskroś grubszą płeć odsłania. Może to sam Tadeusz, w Świątyni dumania Rozmawiając za blisko, omusknął z bielidła Karmin, lżejszy od pyłków motylego skrzydła. Telimena wracała nazbyt śpieszno z lasu I poprawić kolory swe nie miała czasu; Około ust szczególniej widne były piegi. Nuż oczy Tadeusza, jako chytre szpiegi, Odkrywszy jedną zdradę, poczną w kolej zwiedzać Resztę wdzięków i wszędzie jakiś fałsz wyśledzać: Dwóch zębów braknie w ustach; na czole, na skroni Zmarszczki; tysiące zmarszczków pod brodą się chroni! Niestety! Czuł Tadeusz, jak jest niepotrzebnie Rzecz piękną nazbyt ściśle zważać; jak haniebnie Być szpiegiem swej kochanki; nawet jak szkaradnie Odmieniać smak i serce - lecz któż sercem władnie? Darmo chce brak miłości zastąpić sumnieniem, Chłod duszy ogrzać znowu jej wzroku promieniem: Już ten wzrok, jako księżyc światły, a bez ciepła, Błyskał po wierzchu duszy, która do dna krzepła... Takie robiąc sam sobie wyrzuty i skargi, Pochylił w talerz głowę, milczał i gryzł wargi. Tymczasem zły duch nową pokusą go wabi: Podsłuchiwać, co Zosia mówiła do Hrabi. Dziewczyna, uprzejmością Hrabiego ujęta, Zrazu rumieniła się spuściwszy oczęta, Potem śmiać się zaczęli, w końcu rozmawiali O jakiemś niespodzianem w ogrodzie spotkaniu, O jakiemś po łopuchach i grzędach stąpaniu. Tadeusz, wyciągnąwszy co najdłużej uszy, Połykał gorzkie słowa i przetrawiał w duszy, Okropną miał biesiadę. Jak w ogrodzie źmija Dwoistem żądłem zioło zatrute wypija, Potem skręci się w kłębek i na drodze legnie, Grożąc stopie, co na nią nieostróżnie biegnie, Tak Tadeusz, opiły trucizną zazdrości, Zdawał się obojętny, a pękał ze złości. W najweselszem zebraniu niech się kilku gniewa, Zaraz się ich ponurość na resztę rozlewa. Strzelcy dawniej milczeli, druga stołu strona Umilkła, Tadeusza żółcią zarażona. Nawet pan Podkomorzy, nadzwyczaj ponury, Nie miał ochoty gadać, widząc swoje córy, Posażne i nadobne panny, w wieku kwiecie, Zdaniem wszystkich najpierwsze partyje w powiecie, Milczące, zaniedbane od milczącej młodzi. Gościnnego Sędziego również to obchodzi; Wojski zaś, uważając, że tak wszyscy milczą, Nazywał tę wieczerzę nie polską, lecz wilczą. Hreczecha na milczenie miał słuch bardzo czuły, Sam gawęda, i lubił niezmiernie gaduły. Nie dziw! ze szlachtą strawił życie na biesiadach, Na polowaniach, zjazdach, sejmikowych radach; Przywykł, żeby mu zawsze coś bębniło w ucho, Nawet wtenczas, gdy milczał lub z placką za muchą Skradał się, lub zamknąwszy oczy siadał marzyć; W dzień szukał rozmów, w nocy musiano mu gwarzyć Pacierze różańcowe albo gadać bajki; Stąd też nieprzyjacielem zabitym był fajki, Wymyślonej od Niemców, by nas scudzoziemczyć; Mawiał: "Polskę oniemić - jest to Polskę zniemczyć". Starzec, wiek przegwarzywszy, chciał spoczywać w gwarze; Milczenie go budziło ze snu: tak młynarze, Uśpieni kół tarkotem, ledwie staną osie, Budzą się, krzycząc z trwogą: "A Słowo stało się..." Wojski ukłonem dawał znak Podkomorzemu, A ręką od ust lekko skinął ku Sędziemu, Prosząc o głos; panowie na ten ukłon niemy Odkłonili się oba, co znaczy: "prosiemy". Wojski zagaił: "Śmiałbym upraszać młodzieży, Ażeby po staremu bawić u wieczerzy, Nie milczeć i żuć: czy my ojce kapucyni? Kto milczy między szlachtą, to właśnie tak czyni Jako myśliwiec, który nabój rdzawi w strzelbie; Dlatego ja rozmowność naszych przodków wielbię. Po łowach szli do stołu, nie tylko by jadać, Ale aby nawzajem mogli się wygadać, Co każdy miał na sercu; nagany, pochwały Strzelców i obławników, ogary, wystrzały Wywoływano na plac; powstawała wrzawa, Miła uchu myśliwców jak druga obława. Wiem, wiem, o co wam idzie: ta czarnych trosk chmura Pono z Robakowego wzniosła się kaptura! Wstydzicie się swych pudeł! Niech was wstyd nie pali, Znałem myśliwych lepszych od was, a chybiali; Trafiać, chybiać, poprawiać - to kolej strzelecka. Ja sam, chociaż ze strzelbą włoczę się od dziecka, Chybiałem; chybiał sławny ów strzelec Tułoszczyk, Nawet nie zawsze trafiał pan Rejtan nieboszczyk. O Rejtanie opowiem później. Co się tycze Wypuszczenia z obławy, że oba panicze Zwierzowi jak należy kroku nie dostali, Choć mieli oszczep w ręku, tego nikt nie chwali Ani gani: bo zmykać, mając naboj w rurze Znaczyło po staremu: być tchórzem nad tchórze; Toż wystrzelić na oślep (jak to robi wielu), Nie przypuściwszy zwierza, nie wziąwszy do celu, Jest rzecz haniebna; ale kto dobrze wymierzy, Kto przypuści do siebie zwierza jak należy, Jeśli chybił, cofnąć się może bez sromoty Albo walczyć oszczepem, lecz z własnej ochoty, A nie z musu: gdyż oszczep strzelcom poruczony Nie dla natarcia, ale tylko dla obrony. Tak było po staremu: a więc mnie zawierzcie I waszej rejterady do serca nie bierzcie, Kochany Tadeuszku i Wielmożny Grafie! Ilekroć zaś wspomnicie o dzisiejszym trafie, Wspomnijcie też starego Wojskiego przestrogę: Nigdy jeden drugiemu nie zachodzić w drogę, Nigdy we dwóch nie strzelać do jednej źwierzyny". Właśnie Wojski wymawiał to słowo: "źwierzyny", Gdy Asesor półgębkiem podszepnął: "dziewczyny"; "Brawo!" krzyknęła młodzież, powstał szmer i śmiechy, Powtarzano z kolei przestrogę Hreczechy, Mianowicie ostatnie słowo, ci: "źwierzyny", A drudzy, w głos śmiejąc się, krzyczeli: "dziewczyny"; Rejent szepnął: "kobiety", Asesor: "kokiety", Utkwiwszy w Telimenie oczy jak sztylety. Nie myślił wcale Wojski przymawiać nikomu Ani uważał, co tam szepcą po kryjomu; Rad bardzo, że mógł damy i młodzież rozśmieszyć, Zwrócił się ku myśliwcom, chcąc i tych pocieszyć. I zaczął, nalewając sobie kielich wina: "Nadaremnie oczyma szukam Bernardyna; Chciałbym mu opowiedzieć wypadek ciekawy, Podobny do zdarzenia dzisiejszej obławy. Klucznik mówił, że tylko znał jednego człeka, Co tak celnie jak Robak mógł strzelić z daleka; Ja zaś znałem drugiego; równie trafnym strzałem Ocalił on dwóch panów; sam ja to widziałem, Kiedy do nalibockich zaciągnęli lasów Tadeusz Rejtan poseł i książę Denassow. Nie zazdrościli sławie szlachcica panowie, Owszem u stołu pierwsi wnieśli jego zdrowie, Nadawali mu wielkich prezentów bez liku I skórę zabitego dzika; o tym dziku I o strzale powiem wam jak naoczny świadek, Bo to był dzisiejszemu podobny przypadek, A zdarzył się największym strzelcom za mych czasów: Posłowi Rejtanowi i księciu Denassow". A wtem ozwał się Sędzia nalewając czaszę: "Piję zdrowie Robaka, Wojski, w ręce wasze! Jeśli datkiem nie możem Kwestarza zbogacić, Postaramy się przecież za proch mu zapłacić; Uręczamy, że niedźwiedź zabity dziś w boru Przez dwa lata wystarczy na kuchnię klasztoru. Lecz skóry Księdzu nie dam; lub gwałtem zabiorę, Albo ją mnich ustąpić musi przez pokorę, Albo ją kupię choćby dziesiątkiem soboli. Skórą tą rozporządzimy wedle naszej woli; Pierwszy wieniec i sławę już wziął sługa boży, Skórę Jaśnie Wielmożny Pan nasz Podkomorzy Temu da, kto na drugą nagrodę zasłużył". Podkomorzy pogładził czoło i brwi zmrużył; Strzelcy zaczęli szemrać, każdy coś powiadał, Tamten - jak zwierza znalazł, ten - jak ranę zadał, Tamten psiarnię nawołał, ów zwierza nawrócił Znowu w ostęp. Asesor z Rejentem się kłócił, Jeden wielbiąc przymioty swojej Sanguszkówki, Drugi bałabanowskiej swej Sagalasówki. "Sędzio sąsiedzie - wreszcie wyrzekł Podkomorzy - Pierwszą nagrodę słusznie zyskał sługa boży; Lecz niełacno rozsądzić, kto jest po nim drugi, Bo wszyscy zdają mi się mieć równe zasługi, Wszyscy równi zręcznością, biegłością i męstwem. Przecież dwóch dziś odznaczył los niebezpieczeństwem. Dwaj byli niedźwiedziego najbliżsi pazura: Tadeusz i pan Hrabia; im należy skóra. Pan Tadeusz ustąpi (jestem tego pewny), Jako młodszy i jako gospodarza krewny; Więc spolija opima weźmiesz, Mości Hrabia. Niech ten łup twą strzelecką komnatę ozdabia, Niechaj pamiątką będzie dzisiejszej zabawy, Godłem szczęścia łowczego, bodźcem przyszłej sławy". Umilknął wesoł, myśląc, że Hrabię ucieszył; Nie wiedział, jak boleśnie serce jego przeszył. Bo Hrabia na strzeleckiej komnaty wspomnienie Mimowolnie wzrok podniosł: a te łby jelenie, Te gałęziste rogi, jakby las wawrzynów Zasiany ręką ojców na wieńce dla synów, Te rzędami portretów zdobione filary, Ten w sklepieniu błyszczący herb Półkozic stary, Ozwały się doń zewsząd głosami przeszłości; Zbudził się z marzeń, wspomniał, gdzie, u kogo gości: Dziedzic Horeszków gościem śród swych własnych progów, Biesiadnikiem Sopliców, swych odwiecznych wrogów! A przy tem zawiść, którą czuł do Tadeusza, Tym mocniej Hrabię przeciw Soplicom porusza. Rzekł więc z gorzkim uśmiechem: "Mój domek zbyt mały Nie ma godnego miejsca na dar tak wspaniały; Niech lepiej niedźwiedź czeka pośród tych rogaczy, Aż mi go Sędzia razem z zamkiem oddać raczy". Podkomorzy, zgadując, na co się zanosi, Zadzwonił w tabakierę złotą, o głos prosi. "Godzieneś pochwał - rzecze - Hrabio, mój sąsiedzie, Że dbasz o interesa nawet przy obiedzie; Nie tak jak modni wieku twojego panicze, Żyjący bez rachunku. Ja tuszę i życzę Zgodą zakończyć moje sądy podkomorskie; Dotąd jedyna trudność jest o fundum dworskie. Mam już projekt zamiany, fundum wynagrodzić Ziemią w sposób następny..." - Tu zaczął wywodzić Porządnie (jak zwykł zawsze) plan przyszłej zamiany: Już był w połowie rzeczy, gdy ruch niespodziany Wszczął się na końcu stoła: jedni coś postrzegli, Wskazują palcem, drudzy oczyma tam biegli, Aż wreszcie wszystkie głowy, jak kłosy schylone Wstecznym wiatrem, w przeciwną zwróciły się stronę, W kąt. Z kąta, kędy wisiał portret nieboszczyka, Ostatniego z rodziny Horeszków, Stolnika, Z małych drzwiczek, ukrytych pomiędzy filary Wysunęła się cicho postać na kształt mary. Gerwazy! Poznano go po wzroście, po licach, Po srebrzystych na żółtej kurcie Półkozicach. Stąpał jako słup prosto, niemy i surowy, Nie zdjąwszy czapki, nawet nie schyliwszy głowy; W ręku trzymał błyszczący klucz, jakby puginał, Odemknął szafę i w niej coś kręcić zaczynał. Stały w dwóch kątach sieni, wsparte o filary, Dwa kurantowe, w szafach zamknięte zegary; Dziwaki stare, dawno ze słońcem w niezgodzie, Południe wskazywały często o zachodzie; Gerwazy nie przybrał się machinę naprawić, Ale bez nakręcenia nie chciał jej zostawić, Dręczył kluczem zegary każdego wieczora; Właśnie teraz przypadła nakręcania pora. Gdy Podkomorzy sprawą zajmował uwagę Stron interesowanych, on pociągnął wagę: Zgrzytnęły wyszczerbionym zębem koła rdzawe; Wzdrygnął się Podkomorzy i przerwał rozprawę. "Bracie - rzekł - odłoż nieco twą pilną robotę!" I kończył plan zamiany; lecz Klucznik na psotę Jeszcze silniej pociągnął drugiego ciężaru; I wnet gil, który siedział na wierzchu zegaru, Trzepiocąc skrzydłem, zaczął ciąć kurantów nuty. Ptak sztucznie wyrobiony, szkoda, że popsuty, Zająkał się i piszczał, im daléj, tem gorzéj. Goście w śmiech; musiał przerwać znowu Podkomorzy. "Mości Kluczniku - krzyknął - lub raczej puszczyku, Jeśli dziob twój szanujesz, dość mi tego krzyku!" Ale Gerwazy groźbą wcale się nie strwożył, Prawą rękę poważnie na zegar położył, A lewą wziął się pod bok; tak oburącz wsparty, "Podkomorzeńku! - krzyknął. - Wolne pańskie żarty. Wróbel mniejszy niż puszczyk, a na swoich wiorach Śmielszy jest aniżeli puszczyk w cudzych dworach: Co klucznik, to nie puszczyk; kto w cudze poddasze Nocą włazi, ten puszczyk, i ja go wystraszę". "Za drzwi z nim !" - Podkomorzy krzyknął. - "Panie Hrabia! - Zawołał Klucznik. - Widzisz Pan, co się wyrabia? Czy nie dosyć się jeszcze Pański honor plami, Że Pan jadasz i pijasz z temi Soplicami? Trzebaż jeszcze, aby mnie, zamku urzędnika, Gerwazego Rębajłę, Horeszków klucznika, Lżyć w domu Panów moich? I Panże to zniesie?" Wtem Protazy zawołał trzykroć: "Uciszcie się! Na ustąp! Ja, Protazy Baltazar Brzechalski, Dwojga imion, jenerał niegdyś trybunalski, Vulgo woźny, woźneńską obdukcyją robię I wizyją formalną, zamawiając sobie Urodzonych tu wszystkich obecnych świadectwo I pana Asesora wzywając na śledztwo Z powodu Wielmożnego Sędziego Soplicy: O inkursyją, to jest o najazd granicy, Gwałt zamku, w którym Sędzia dotąd prawnie włada, Czego dowodem jawnym jest, że w zamku jada". "Brzechaczu! - wrzasnął Klucznik. - Ja cię wnet nauczę!" I dobywszy zza pasa swe żelazne klucze, Okręcił wkoło głowy, puścił z całej mocy; Pęk żelaza wyleciał jako kamień z procy. Pewnie łeb Protazemu rozbiłby na ćwierci; Szczęściem, schylił się Woźny i wydarł się śmierci. Porwali się z miejsc wszyscy, chwilę była głucha Cichość, aż Sędzia krzyknął: "W dyby tego zucha! Hola, chłopcy!" - i czeladź rzuciła się żwawo Ciasnym przejściem pomiędzy ścianami i ławą. [[Plik:Pan Tadeusz - Ksiega 5 3.JPG|thumb|300px|right|Lecz Hrabia krzesłem w środku zagrodził im drogę I na tym szańcu słabym utwierdziwszy nogę: Wara! - zawołał. - Sędzio! nie wolno nikomu Krzywdzić sługę mojego w moim własnym domu;]] Lecz Hrabia krzesłem w środku zagrodził im drogę I na tym szańcu słabym utwierdziwszy nogę: "Wara! - zawołał. - Sędzio! nie wolno nikomu Krzywdzić sługę mojego w moim własnym domu; Kto ma na starca skargę, niech ją mnie przełoży". Zyzem w oczy Hrabiemu spojrzał Podkomorzy: "Bez waścinej pomocy ukarać potrafię Zuchwałego szlachetkę; a Waść, Mości Grafie, Przed dekretem ten zamek za wcześnie przywłaszczasz; Nie Wać tu jesteś panem, nie Wać nas ugaszczasz; Siedź cicho, jakeś siedział; jeśli siwej głowy Nie czcisz, to szanuj pierwszy urząd powiatowy". "Co mi? - odmruknął Hrabia. - Dość już tej gawędy! Nudźcie drugich waszymi względy i urzędy. Dość już głupstwa zrobiłem wdając się z Waćpaństwem W pijatyki, które się kończą grubijaństwem. Zdacie mi sprawę z mego honoru obrazy. Do widzenia po trzeźwu - pódź za mną, Gerwazy!" Nigdy się odpowiedzi takiej nie spodziewał Podkomorzy; właśnie swój kieliszek nalewał, Gdy zuchwalstwem Hrabiego rażony jak gromem, Oparłszy się o kielich butlem nieruchomym, Głowę wyciągnął na bok i ucha przyłożył, Oczy rozwarł szeroko, usta wpół otworzył; Milczał, lecz kielich w ręku tak potężnie cisnął, Że szkło dźwięknąwszy pękło, płyn w oczy mu prysnął. Rzekłbyś, iż z winem ognia w duszę się nalało, Tak oblicze spłonęło, tak oko pałało. Zerwał się mówić, pierwsze słowo niewyraźnie Mleł w ustach, aż przez zęby wyleciało: "Błaźnie! Grafiątko! ja cię... Tomasz, karabelę! Ja tu Nauczę ciebie mores, błaźnie! Daj go katu! Względy, urzędy nudzą, uszko delikatne! Ja cię tu zaraz po tych zauszniczkach płatnę! Fora za drzwi! do korda! Tomasz, karabelę!" Wtem do Podkomorzego skoczą przyjaciele; Sędzia porwał mu rękę: "Stój Pan, to rzecz nasza, Mnie tu naprzód wyzwano; Protazy, pałasza! Puszczę go w taniec jako niedźwiadka na kiju". Lecz Tadeusz Sędziego wstrzymał: "Panie Stryju, Wielmożny Podkomorzy, czyż się Państwu godzi Wdawać się z tym fircykiem, czy tu nie ma młodzi? Na mnie się zdajcie, ja go należycie skarcę; A Waszeć, panie śmiałku, co wyzywasz starce, Obaczym, czyli jesteś tak strasznym rycerzem; Rozprawimy się jutro, plac i broń wybierzem. Dziś uchodź, pókiś cały!" Dobra była rada; Klucznik i Hrabia wpadli w obroty nie lada. Przy wyższym końcu stoła wrzał tylko krzyk wielki, Ale z ostrego końca latały butelki Koło Hrabiego głowy. Strwożone kobiety W prośby, w płacz; Telimena, krzyknąwszy: "Niestety!" Wzniosła oczy, powstała i padła zemdlona, I przechyliwszy szyję przez Hrabi ramiona, Na pierś jego złożyła swe piersi łabędzie. Hrabia, choć zagniewany, wstrzymał się w zapędzie, Zaczął cucić, ocierać. Tymczasem Gerwazy, Wystawiony na stołków i butelek razy, Już zachwiał się, już czeladź zakasawszy pięście, Rzucała się nań zewsząd hurmem, gdy na szczęście Zosia, widząc szturm, skoczy i litością zdjęta Zasłania starca, na krzyż rozpiąwszy rączęta.- Wstrzymali się; Gerwazy z wolna ustępował, Zniknął z oczu, szukano, gdzie się pod stół schował, Gdy nagle z drugiej strony wyszedł jak spod ziemi, Podniosłszy w górę ławę ramiony silnemi, Okręcił się jak wiatrak, oczyścił pół sieni, Wziął Hrabię i tak oba ławą zasłonieni Cofali się ku drzwiczkom; już dochodzą progów, Gerwazy stanął, jeszcze raz spojrzał na wrogów, Dumał chwilę, niepewny, czy cofać się zbrojnie, Czyli z nowym orężem szukać szczęścia w wojnie. Obrał drugie; już ławę jak taran murowy W tył dźwignął dla zamachu, już ugiąwszy głowy, Z wypiętą naprzód piersią, z podniesioną nogą Miał wpaść... ujrzał Wojskiego, uczuł w sercu trwogę. Wojski, cicho siedzący z przymrużonem okiem, Zdawał się pogrążony w dumaniu głębokiem; Dopiero gdy się Hrabia z Podkomorzym skłócił I Sędziemu pogroził, Wojski głowę zwrócił, Zażył dwakroć tabaki i przetarł powieki. Chociaż Wojski Sędziemu był krewny daleki, Ale w gościnnym jego domu zamieszkały, O zdrowie przyjaciela był niezmiernie dbały. Przypatrywał się zatem z ciekawością walce, Wyciągnął z lekka na stół rękę, dłoń i palce, Położył nóż na dłoni, trzonkiem do paznokcia Indeksu, a żelazem zwrócony do łokcia, Potem ręką w tył nieco wychyloną kiwał, Niby bawiąc się, lecz się w Hrabiego wpatrywał. Sztuka rzucania nożów, straszna w ręcznej bitwie, Już była zaniechana podówczas na Litwie, Znajoma tylko starym; Klucznik jej probował Nieraz w zwadach karczemnych. Wojski w niej celował, Widać z zamachu ręki, że silnie uderzy, A z oczu łacno zgadnąć, że w Hrabiego mierzy (Ostatniego z Horeszków, chociaż po kądzieli). Mniej baczni młodzi ruchów starca nie pojęli; Gerwazy zbladnął, ławą Hrabiego zakłada, Cofa się ku drzwiom. "Łapaj!" - krzyknęła gromada. Jako wilk obskoczony znienacka przy ścierwie Rzuca się oślep w zgraję, co mu ucztę przerwie, Już goni, ma ją szarpać, wtem śród psiego wrzasku Trzasło ciche półkorcze... wilk zna je po trzasku, Śledzi okiem, postrzega, że z tyłu za charty Myśliwiec wpół schylony, na kolanie wsparty, Rurą ku niemu wije i już cyngla tyka; Wilk uszy spuszcza, ogon podtuliwszy zmyka, Psiarnia z tryumfującym rzuca się hałasem I skubie go po kudłach, zwierz zwraca się czasem, Spojrzy, klapnie paszczęką, i białych kłów zgrzytem Ledwie pogrozi, psiarnia pierzcha ze skowytem: Tak i Gerwazy z groźną cofał się postawą, Wstrzymując napastników oczyma i ławą, Aż razem z Hrabią wpadli w głąb ciemnej framugi. "Łapaj!" - krzykniono znowu; tryumf był niedługi: Bo nad głowami tłumu Klucznik niespodzianie Ukazał się na chorze przy starym organie I z trzaskiem jął wyrywać ołowiane rury. Wielką by klęskę zadał, uderzając z góry. Ale już goście tłumnie wychodzili z sieni, Nie śmieli kroku dostać słudzy potrwożeni I chwytając naczynia w ślad panów uciekli, Nawet nakrycia z częścią sprzętów się wyrzekli. Któż ostatni, nie dbając na groźby i razy, Ustąpił z placu bitwy? - Brzechalski Protazy. On, za krzesłem Sędziego stojąc niewzruszenie, Ciągnął woźnieńskim głosem swoje oświadczenie, Aż skończył i z pustego zszedł pobojowiska, Kędy zostały trupy, ranni i zwaliska. W ludziach straty nie było; ale wszystkie ławy Miały zwichnione nogi, stół także kulawy, Obnażony z obrusa, poległ na talerzach Zlanych winem, jak rycerz na krwawych puklerzach, Między licznemi kurcząt i jendyków ciały, W których piersi widelce świeżo wbite tkwiały. Po chwili w Horeszkowskim samotnym budynku Wszystko do zwyczajnego wracało spoczynku. Mrok zgęstniał; reszty pańskiej wspaniałej biesiady Leżą, podobne uczcie nocnej, gdzie na Dziady Zgromadzić się zaklęte mają nieboszczyki. Już na poddaszu trzykroć krzyknęły puszczyki Jak guślarze; zdają się witać wschód miesiąca, Którego postać oknem spadła na stół, drżąca Niby dusza czyscowa; z podziemu, przez dziury Wyskakiwały na kształt potępieńców szczury... Gryzą, piją; czasami w kącie zapomniana Puknie na toast duchom butelka szampana. Ale na drugiem piętrze, w izbie, którą zwano, Choć była bez zwierciadeł, izbą zwierciadlaną, Stał Hrabia na krużganku zwróconym ku bramie; Chłodził się wiatrem, surdut wdział na jedno ramię, Drugi rękaw i poły u szyi sfałdował I pierś surdutem, jakby płaszczem, udrapował. Gerwazy chodził kroki wielkiemi po sali; Obadwa zamyśleni, do siebie gadali: "Pistolety - rzekł Hrabia - lub gdy chcą, pałasze". "Zamek - rzekł Klucznik - i wieś, oboje to nasze". "Stryja, synowca - wołał Hrabia - całe plemię Wyzywaj!" - "Zamek - wołał Klucznik - wieś i ziemie Zabieraj Pan!" To mówiąc zwrócił się do Hrabi: "Jeśli Pan chce mieć pokój, niech wszystko zagrabi. Po co proces, Mopanku! Sprawa jak dzień czysta: Zamek w ręku Horeszków był przez lat czterysta; Część gruntów oderwano w czasie Targowicy I, jak Pan wie, oddano władaniu Soplicy. Nie tylko tę część, wszystko zabrać im należy Za koszta procesowe, za karę grabieży. Mówiłem Panu zawsze: procesów zaniechać, Mówiłem Panu zawsze: najechać, zajechać! Tak było po dawnemu: kto raz grunt posiądzie, Ten dziedzic; wygraj w polu, a wygrasz i w sądzie. Co się tycze dawniejszych z Soplicami sprzéczek, Jest na to od procesu lepszy Scyzoryczek; A jeśli Maciej w pomoc da mi swą Rózeczkę, To my we dwóch, Sopliców tych porzniem na sieczkę". "Brawo! - rzekł Hrabia. - Plan twój gotycko-sarmacki Podoba się mi lepiej niż spór adwokacki. Wiesz co? Na całej Litwie narobim hałasu Wyprawą niesłychaną od dawnego czasu. I sami się zabawim. Dwa lata tu siedzę, Jakąż bitwę widziałem? z chłopami o miedzę. Nasza wyprawa przecież krwi rozlanie wróży; Odbyłem taką jedną w czasie mych podróży. Gdym w Sycyliji bawił u pewnego księcia, Rozbójnicy porwali w górach jego zięcia I okupu od krewnych żądali zuchwale; My, zebrawszy naprędce sługi i wasale, Wpadliśmy; ja dwóch zbojców ręką mą zabiłem, Pierwszy wleciałem w tabor, więźnia uwolniłem. Ach, mój Gerwazy! jaki to był tryumfalny, Jaki piękny nasz powrót, rycersko-feudalny! Lud z kwiatami spotykał nas - córka książęcia, Wdzięczna zbawcy, ze łzami wpadła w me objęcia. Gdym przybył do Palermo, wiedziano z gazety, Palcami wskazywały mię wszystkie kobiety. Nawet wydrukowano o całem zdarzeniu Romans, gdzie wymieniony jestem po imieniu. Romans ma tytuł: Hrabia, czyli tajemnice Zamku Birbante-rokka. Czy są tu ciemnice W tym zamku?" - "Są - rzekł Klucznik - ogromne piwnice, Ale puste! Bo wino wypili Soplice". "Dżokejów - dodał Hrabia - uzbroić we dworze, Z włości wezwać wasalów!" "Lokajów? broń Boże! - Przerwał Gerwazy. - Czy to zajazd jest hultajstwem? Kto widział zajazd robić z chłopstwem i z lokajstwem? Mój Panie, na zajazdach nie znacie się wcale; Wąsalów - co innego, zdadzą się wąsale. Nie we włości ich szukać, ale po zaściankach: W Dobrzynie, w Rzezikowie, w Ciętyczach, w Rąbankach; Szlachta odwieczna, w której krew rycerska płynie; Wszyscy przychylni panów Horeszków rodzinie, Wszyscy nieprzyjaciele zabici Sopliców! Stamtąd zbiorę ze trzystu wąsatych szlachciców; To rzecz moja. Pan niechaj do pałacu wraca I wyśpi się, bo jutro będzie wielka praca; Pan spać lubi, już późno, drugi kur już pieje; Ja tu będę pilnować zamku, aż rozdnieje, A ze słoneczkiem stanę w Dobrzyńskim zaścianku". Na te słowa pan Hrabia ustąpił z krużganku; Ale nim odszedł, spójrzał przez otwór strzelnicy I widząc świateł mnóstwo w domostwie Soplicy: "Iluminujcie! - krzyknął. - Jutro o tej porze Będzie jasno w tym zamku, ciemno w waszym dworze!" Gerwazy siadł na ziemi, oparł się o ścianę I pochylił ku piersiom czoło zadumane; Światłość miesięczna padła na wierzch głowy łysy, Gerwazy po nim kryślił palcem różne rysy; Widać, że przyszłych wypraw snuł plany wojenne. Ciężą mu coraz bardziej powieki brzemienne, Bezwładną kiwnął szyją, czuł, że go sen bierze; Zaczął wedle zwyczaju wieczorne pacierze. Lecz między Ojczenaszem i Zdrowaś Maryją Dziwne stanęły mary, tłoczą się i wiją: Klucznik widzi Horeszki, swoje dawne pany, Ci niosą karabele, drudzy buzdygany, Każdy groźnie spoziera i pokręca wąsa, Składa się karabelą, buzdyganem wstrząsa - Za nimi jeden cichy, posępny cień mignął, Z krwawą na piersi plamą. Gerwazy się wzdrygnął, Poznał Stolnika; zaczął wkoło siebie żegnać I ażeby tym pewniej straszne sny rozegnać, Odmawiał litaniją o czyscowych duszach. Znowu wzrok mu skleił się, zadzwoniło w uszach - Widzi tłum szlachty konnej, błyszczą karabele: Zajazd! zajazd Korelicz, i Rymsza na czele! I ogląda sam siebie, jak na koniu siwym, Z podniesionym nad głowę rapierem straszliwym Leci; rozpięta na wiatr szumi taratatka, Z lewego ucha spadła w tył konfederatka; Leci, jezdnych i pieszych po drodze obala I na koniec Soplicę w stodole podpala - Wtem ciężka marzeniami na pierś spadła głowa I tak usnął ostatni Klucznik Horeszkowa. Księga V